Kanogias
Kanogias is one of the late-game bosses in Patapon 2. Resembling a mechanical fortress with legs, Kanogias is an Underworld Weapon brought over to this world by the Karmens. It is intended to crush the Patapons and their hope of finding "IT". Kanogias is powerful, and can resist a lot of damage, but it is easily knocked back, and usually falls over to any strong attack. Kanogias usually drops Level 1-4 Alloys, but Demon Ore is always possible. Kanogias's evolved and more difficult cousin is Ganodias. Attacks Cannon Fire Kanogias will move small cannons near the top of its body, and then blasts the ground with them. This attack does moderate damage. The DonDon song can easily avoid this attack. However, since this attack requires some time to prepare, it is possible to cancel the move completely by staggering the boss. Most players suffer to this attack because their melee units' speech bubbles block the view the cannons, unabling the player to anticipate the attack. Mace Swing Kanogias swings the mace on its "head" at your Patapons. This attack does moderate damage. The PonPata song can avoid any damage, but requires timing-if your Patapons come back too early, the attack may still connect. Again, a stagger-induced cancel is possible. Fire Bomb Kanogias spits out a bomb about the size of a normal Patapon. The bomb detonates after a few seconds, igniting Patapons, and doing moderate-major damage. The DonDon or PonPata songs will easily avoid this attack. Staggering Kanogias is inadvisable, as it spits out the bomb fairly quickly. Super Annihilation Cannon Starting at Level 10, Kanogias will use Ganodias's Super Annihilation Cannon. Kanogias will open the upper part of its body, deploy a huge cannon, and annihilate anything standing on the ground-apart from itself. Any Patapon still on the ground will be instantly killed (except the hero if he has a high amount of health). The DonDon song MUST be used, as without it, your army will be obliterated. This move might kill your hero even if he has high health. Trivia *If Kanogias is frozen, it can only attack with Cannon Fire. *When Kanogias is staggered after taking heavy damage, the front part of the tower on its head explodes, destroying a cannon, and then, after taking even more damage, the small tower on top of his head explodes, destroying another cannon. This destroys two of the cannons it attacks with, but doesn't affect the Cannon Fire in any way. In fact, when Kanogias uses its cannons to attack, bullets can be seen flying from the missing weapon's position. *Kanogias will appear in Patapon 3. *The Third evil spirit's mark was seen behind Kanogias in a screenshot of Patapon 3. Meaning that he is being possesed by it, and that may have something to do with the Karmens. *Megapon, Yaripon, Toripon, and Mahopon Heroes are very effective with Kanogias and Ganogias. Videos thumb|300px|left|Kanogias Battle Kanogias in Patapon 3 OgqI734G5xbLti8lzTq8j5AVkCpwb6P3.jpg Ko65ZI9BOlWFUh2ybqU5VXTN6Ar2tpXk.jpg rJd2JHNb4cBRF7BDDe5aE7WZ218B7VSO.jpg Category:Bosses Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 2 enemies Category:Mechanical Category:Videos Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Possesed Enemies